Collide
by TreeHillLove08
Summary: Lucas Scott is a 24 year old NBA basketball player trying to raise his three year old daughter as a single parent. What happens when he hires a beautiful young nanny who just happens to be his coaches daughter.Brucas AU
1. Chapter 2

Lucas Scott sat at his kitchen counter writing what felt like the millionth ad for a new nanny this year. Every time he thought he had found the perfect nanny for his three year old daughter, she ended up acting like the child from hell, and he was left with no one to watch her while he went to basketball.

The weird thing is, if you would have asked him 6 years ago if he thought he would be a single parent raising his three year old daughter he would have told you, you were crazy. But life doesn't always work out the way you plan, and he wouldn't take it back for the world.

He could remember everything about the day that he found out he was going to be a dad, but he could remember even more about the day he was left to raise his daughter all by himself.

FLASHBACK

"Luke I can't do this anymore"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean I don't want to be a mother any more, it's not fun and it sure as hell isn't worth missing great times in college for."

"Life isn't always fun Lindsey, and you can't just walk out on me and Emma"

"Watch Me, you really think I want to stay here and watch a baby all day long. I would rather be out partying or starting my career. I never wanted to be a mom anyway. "

"Whatever! You know Emma doesn't need a mom who doesn't love her. So go ahead leave, but don't you ever think about coming back. Just stay the hell away."

I hope you have a good life Luke."

He was knocked out of his thoughts as a newspaper slammed down onto the counter.

"Daydreaming again? Who was it this time Jennifer Aniston!"

" Geeze Nate ! You scared the Shit out of me. What the hell are you even doing here? As I remember correctly you have a wife and kid of your own at home." Luke said catching his breath

"Ya well Hales is at work, and Jamie's with Nanny Deb, so you're stuck with me bro, anyway I brought your paper in for you. What are you writing anyway?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm writing an ad for a new nanny."

"Another one geeze man, your daughter must be as bad as her mom." Nate laughed

"Ya well if she goes through another nanny, she might just be."

"Well why don't we go drop that off at the paper and on our way back we can shoot some Hoops." Nate said innocently

"I guess!"

Brooke Davis sat on a park bench in Charlotte looking in the classifieds for a job. She had just moved back from L.A. and needed something to help with the bills until she could get her fashion career started. As she's looking through she notices an ad for a new nanny.

"Well why the hell not I likes kids and it will help with the bills" she thinks

She sees the address, and realizes it's not that far away.

She walks up to the gate where the address is, but when she looks pasts the gate she sees an enormous house. She looks back down at the ad to see if it gives a name, but there isn't one.

A voice coming from the speaker startles her

"Can I help you Ms?"

"Um ya, I'm here to apply for a job. It was in the paper, and it said to come to this address. Am I at the wrong place." Brooke asked nervously

"No. not if you're looking to apply for the nanny position." The speaker answered

"Well then I'm in the right place. How do I get in?"

"I'll buzz you in"

"Thanks!"

The gates opened and Brooke walks up to the huge house. She knocks on the door, and when no one comes she rings the doorbell. Finally a lady, who looks to be around her forties, answers the door.

"Can I help you?" she asks

"Um ya, is there someone looking for a new nanny here?"

"O yes! My son is for his daughter, but he's at basketball practice. You can come in and wait if you want."

"Thanks" Brooke replies

"I'm Karen Roe by the way." She sticks out her hand for Brooke.

"Brooke Davis." Brooke shakes her hand

"I'm just going to get my granddaughter, feel free to look around if you like. I'll be back in a minuet." She says leaving Brooke alone.

Brooke starts looking around. She walks into the kitchen which was the size of her apartment in L.A. . She then walks into the living room. She notices pictures on the fireplace. There is one with a blonde guy and a little girl. She studies the guy. He is cute. Short spiked blonde hair, with really pretty blue eyes. He is holding a cute little girl. She has Light brown hair and the same blue eyes. She was guessing, the little girl was the one she would be watching. The guy looks like he could be her dad, he looks a little young to be a father. She is brought out of her thoughts by Karen entering the room, with the little girl in her arms.

"This is Emma." She says showing Brooke the little girl.

" Hey Emma, I'm Brooke." Brooke says waving her hand at the little girl.

The little girl waves back shyly then berries her face in Karen's neck.

" She's just a little shy, but once she gets used to you she'll never stop talking." Karen says

She puts the little girl down and lets her go play with the little dolls on the floor. Then she leads Brooke over to the couches. When they sat down Karen begins to ask her Questions.

" So Brooke have you always wanted to become a nanny?"

" Not really." I kind of am just looking for work to help with the bills right now, and since I Love kids, I'd figure there's no better way."

" Well that's good. I'm sorry Lucas isn't here he's always at basketball."

"O that's fine I don't mind."

" So have you always lived in Charlotte?" Karen asks

" I grew up here, but a couple years ago I moved to L.A."

" Did you move there to go to school?"

" No. I just needed a change." Brooke answers looking away

" O well, do you mind looking after Emma While I go make lunch?"

" No that's fine."

"Thanks." Karen says

Brooke walks over to the little girl and starts playing dolls with her

" So Emma how old are you?" Brooke asks

" I's Thwree." The little girl replies

" Really, so do you like playing with dolls?"

" Yaw."

" Who's your favorite?" Brooke asks trying to make conversation

" Belle." Emma replies

"O mines Cinderella."

" You wike Cinderwrella?" Emma says as her eyes lit up

" Ya she's my favorite. And I love when the price brings her; her shoe."

" Do you Knows the sowngs from Cinderwrella?" Emma asks

" Of course do you want to sing them with me?"

"Yaws!" Emma replies getting excited

Lucas walks in the house from the garage not paying attention to anything

"He ma did Emma ea."

He stops in the middle of his sentence when he notices Emma singing and dancing with a brunette he's never seen before. Before thinking he starts to freak out.

" Who the hell are you, and why the hell are dancing with my daughter!" Luke yells

" I um." Brooke starts to say but gets cut off by Luke

" Do think its ok to just break in to people houses and start dancing with their kids!"

" No you hav." Brooke gets cut off again

" What was your plan to dance with her, get her to like you, and then kidnap her! You sure as hell better get out of my house or I'm calling the cops."

Just as Lucas gets out his cell phone Karen comes running in the room.

" No Lucas wait! She's not a kidnapper. She just came to interview for the nanny position. I asked her to watch Emma while I made lunch." Karen says trying to calm him down

" What?" Lucas asks Looking at Brooke

" Why didn't you just tell me that?" He asks

" Well I tried to, but you kept freaking out and cutting me off." Brooke explains

"Mom can you take Emma into the Kitchen while I talk to Ms…"

" Brooke! You can call me Brooke." She replies

"While I talk to Brooke." He finishes

Karen leads Emma out of the room While Luke tells Brooke to have a seat so they can talk.

" I'm sorry about that it's just it's kind of a normal reaction when you see your daughter dancing in your house with someone you don't know." Luke apologizes

" Its ok I understand I'd probably feel the same way if I had kids." Brooke replies

" So you want to be a nanny."

" Um well kind of. I love kids, but I really just need a job while I get settled and get my fashion career started." Brooke answers

" You do realize you'd have to move in and stay with her every day while I'm gone."

" Ya I understand, and that would be fine."

Lucas isn't really sure if he wants Brooke to be his daughter's nanny. She looks kind of young, and what if she turns out to be a party girl. He thinks. Then Emma runs into the room.

" Daddy is broowke going to bees my new Nanny? Cauwse I wreally wike herw." Emma asks with a puppy dog face

" Ya she is." Looks says looking at Brooke giving her a smile which she happily returns.

AN: Ok so I'm really happy that I got to do this story but I'm not sure if it's good so if you read and you think it's good just leave a review. If you have any suggestions leave those to please! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Chapter 3

It wasn't her. The walls were ugly, the furniture was tacky, and it was too plain. It needed her.

Two weeks had gone by since Brooke moved in. Luke had given her own room. Which was the size of a small apartment. It had a sitting room, and office area, and a huge master bath with a Jacuzzi tub, but it wasn't her. The walls were white, and so was the carpet. The furniture looked like something out of a tacky hotel. She needed to redecorate and she needed to do it soon.

"Mr. Scott I need to redecorate that room before I die of boredom!"

"Ok." Luke replied not really paying attention, while reading the sports section.

"Really you don't care?" Brooke asked

"Yea its fine."

"So your fine with me dressing Emma up as a playboy bunny for Halloween?" Brooke said testing him

"Yea that's fine."

"Mr. Scott you didn't even hear what I said." Brooke said complaining

Luke set his paper down and looked up at Brooke.

"First off it's Luke, and second off I'm sorry what did you want?" Luke apologized

"I was wondering if maybe I could redecorate my room. Maybe paint it, get some new furniture?"

"Yea that's fine just take the credit card on my desk." Luke replied

"O no you don't need to pay for it, I can cover it." Brooke said

"No. it's my house, your living here, I'll pay for it."

"Ok. Thanks."

Brooke ran into to the study grabbed the card, ran upstairs grabbed her purse, and was almost out the door when she heard a little voice.

" Wherwe r's you gowin Broowkie." Emma asked looking up at Brooke

"Well princess if you must know, I'm going to the store so I can get some stuff to redecorate my room." Brooke said getting down to Emma's height

"Can I's gow wiwth you Pweese." Emma asked with a puppy face

"You have to ask your dad first."

She laughed as she watched Emma run into the kitchen. The past two weeks Emma and Brooke had really started to like each other. When they were home alone together they would play dress up, and sing Disney songs. One day they had even tried to make cookies. It didn't work out to well. They both ended up with cookie doe all over them, and the cookies turned out hard as rock, but Brooke was really starting to like her job.  
"Daddy says I's go as Wong as u's downt woose me." Emma said running back in the room

" Ok well lets get a move on shall we." Brooke laughed

Brooke and Emma got home about 3hours later. They had gone to Home Depot, Pure 1 ,and Target. They had successfully gotten all they needed to make Brooke's room hers. By the time they got home Emma was asleep. Brooke Put Emma down for a nap, and then headed for the kitchen where she found Lucas putting dinner on the table.

" Hey." Luke said noticing Brooke walking in the room

" Hey I see you made dinner. I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"Yea, little something I picked up from my mom. Did you loose Emma or did she fall asleep on you?" Luke asked sitting down

"She fell asleep as we pulled up to the gate. I put her down in her room." Brooke said sitting down across from Luke.

"That's good; she probably won't wake up till tomorrow then.

There was a long pause then Lucas started up a conversation.

"So have you always lived in Charlotte?" Lucas asked

" Well I grew up here , but a couple years ago I moved to LA. And then came back."

"Did your whole family move there or just you?"

"Nope. Just me. I just needed a change. She said looking away. "

So What about you, did you always live in Charlotte?"

"Na, I actually grew up in Tree Hill, but I moved her when I got drafted to the Bobcats." Luke answered eating a bite of his dinner

"Wait you play For the Bobcats?" Brooke asked surprised

"Yea, who did you think I played for?" Luke laughed

"I knew you played in the NBA, I guess I just didn't put two and two together. So you really play for the Bobcats?" Brooke asked still not getting over the fact that he played for the Bobcats.

"Yea, I didn't realize it was that big of a deal. Did you used to date someone on the team or something?"

"Not exactly." Brooke whispered to herself

"What?"

"Nothing, I just, nothing."

"Well since you seem to be so into my playing for the Bobcats why don't you and Emma come to the game tomorrow. My brothers wife and my nephew are going, and I'm having a party here after." Lucas said

"Um sure, why not."

"Great." Luke smiled

The next night Emma and Brooke had gotten ready for the game. Brooke had dressed Emma in a little bobcats cheerleading outfit, and put her hair in pig tails. Brooke was wearing bobcats t-shirt Luke had gotten her for the game.

When Brooke walked into the gym, she got this nervous feeling. She didn't no why though. Ok that's a lie she did know why, but she just wanted the feeling to go away.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Emma yelling.

"Daddy." Emma yelled happily as she waved to Luke

Luke watched as Brooke and Emma walked into the gym. He saw Brooke look around nervously. In The past two weeks since she had started working here, Lucas had caught himself looking at her every once in a while. Who could blame him she wasn't like all the nannies you hear about in stories. She was gorgeous. He had to stop it. was Ridiculous she's Emma's nanny. He saw Emma wave to him and he couldn't help the smile that came over his face. She was just too cute.

Just then one of Luke's teammate walked up to him

"Hey who's the chick with Emma?" Nick asked

Nick was one of Luke's good buddies on the team. He had grown up in Charlotte and was tight with the coach. He and Luke had grown close over the past Two years.

"O, that's Brooke Davis. Emma's new nanny." Luke answered

"Did you just say Brooke Davis?" Nick asked

"Yea, Do you know her?"

"We used to know each other." he said angry" Look man I got to go warm up." Nick said walking away

Luke looked back at him confused before running over to go warm up.

Brooke was about to walk into the stands when someone walked up beside her.

"You must be Brooke." Haley said smiling

"Yea, I'm Brooke. You must be Haley, Luke's sister in-law, and you must be Jamie. Brooke said looking down at the little boy beside her.

"Hi." The little boy said shyly.

"So I guess we should go to the suit." Haley said

"The suit?" Brooke asked confused

"Yea Nathan and Luke always reserve one of the suits for family and friends."

"O, ok." Brooke said picking up Emma and Following Haley

After the game was over, Which the bobcats had won. Brooke dropped Emma off at Karen before heading back home for the party. Her and Haley had been talking for while, when she noticed Nick walk into the Party.

"Hey Hales I'm going to go get a refill, you need anything?" Brooke asked anxiously

"Um Actually I'm good thanks."

Brooke walked through the crowd quickly trying to avoid Nick. She ran into the Kitchen and started pouring herself a drink, when Nick walked in.

"You trying to avoid me?" He asked calmly

"Why would I be trying to do that?" Brooke replied not looking up

"O I don't know. Maybe because you've been gone for 3 years, Because you never wrote, never called. But that's just a guess." He replied angrily

"It's more complicated then you think Nick."

"It's more complicated. My bad. So it was too complicated to even tell me what was going on."

"Look you don't know what I was going through." She replied starting to get angry

"Yea you bet your ass I didn't know what you were going through, and why is that Brooke? Maybe because you never told me!" He yelled

"I'm sorry, last time I checked it wasn't any over your business!" She yelled back

"You were my best friend. We told each other every thing! You know would have stood by you whatever it was!"

"Look Nick I'm sorry! I can't take back what I did, but it's been three years whatever it was doesn't matter anymore!"

"You Know what I'm not even mad that you didn't tell me why you left! I mad because you didn't even have the guts to say goodbye!" He yelled louder

"I'm sorry." She said crying

"The worst part is you never even said goodbye to your dad! That man gave you everything! He raised you by himself. He gave up everything for you, and you don't even say goodbye. Hell I bet he doesn't even know your back! "

Brooke just shook her head, as she looked down and sobbed. Nick just shook his head at her and walked out of the room.

Luke was on his way to the Kitchen to grab another beer when he saw Nick walk by.

"Hey man. You having a good time."

"Look I'm sorry man. I got to go, I can't stay here anymore. Thanks Though."

"You ok man." Luke asked, but Nick just ignored him

Luke stared at him in confusion. Then Brooke walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to her room. Luke followed her.

He walked into the room and saw Brooke on her bead crying. He shut the door and then walked over to her.

"Brooke are you ok." He asked sitting next to her

She looked up at Him with teary eyes.

"No, not really." She said wiping the tears away

"What's going on with you and Nick?" He asked quietly, but she didn't answer

"Did you two use to date or something?" He asked nervously

"What. No we didn't date. We were best friends. We use to be so close. Like brother and sister. That is until I left and screwed everything up."

"Is that why he's so mad at you?"

"Well that, and because I didn't tell him or my dad goodbye, and because I didn't tell my Dad I was back in town."

"Well do you know where your dad is? Maybe I can take you to see Him." He asked

"He's your coach."

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed It means a lot to me. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave Comments

Thanks,

TreeHillLove08


	3. Chapter 4

The next week at Practice Luke's head was spinning. He couldn't concentrate on anything that they were doing. All he could concentrate on was what Brooke had told him about her father. He couldn't believe it. There was no way that His coach, the man he had looked up to for the past two years, was Brooke's father. He didn't see any similarities in them. Coach had never mentioned being married let alone having a daughter.

But as practice went on Lucas started seeing some similarities between his coach and his new nanny. It still didn't change the fact that he had never mentioned having a family.

"Scott where is your head today? I haven't seen a good shot out of you all day!"

"I'm sorry coach I got something on my mind."

"Well push it aside and get your mind set on practice. We have a game this week and were not going to lose it because you have some girl in your head." Coach yelled while the whole team laughed

"Alright enough. Hit the showers, and Scott I better see a lot better from you tomorrow or you're going to be running laps."

"Yes Sir."

Lucas drove home but he still couldn't get the fact that Brooke was his coach's daughter out of his. He didn't know why it was bothering him so much, but it was. He walked into the house to find Emma and Brooke singing Disney songs again. He couldn't help but smile as Brooke twirled Emma around by her little finger.

"Hey, you guys look like you're having fun."

"O we are would you like to join us." Brooke replied turning around to notice Luke standing there. She noticed that he must have just taken a shower, and O my god was he hot.

"No thanks. I think I'm going to do something more productive. Like make myself a sandwich."

" Buts Daddy its so muwch fun." Emma said giggling

" I bet it is, but daddy just got back from practice and he's tired. So how bout I put on Cinderella for you, and me and Brooke will go make lunch, and we can all watch it together." Lucas said trying to compromise

" Oks."

Lucas put on Cinderella for Emma. Then he and Brooke went into the Kitchen to start Lunch.

"So how was practice?" Brooke asked

" It was good, except I was a little preoccupied."

" I'm sorry."

" It's not your fault. Its just I don't understand why coach never told us that he had a daughter." Luke replied a little confused

" I guess its cause I left, and he didn't want anyone asking about me."

" Why did you leave?" Luke asked turning to look at her

She looked away from him. "Luke it's complicated." She said quietly

" Well, it's obviously a good reason, because most people wouldn't just up and leave without telling anyone why or where they were going." He said getting frustrated.

"You don't think I know me leaving was a bad idea? I wish I would have never left. I mean look what happened. My Dad doesn't even tell people I exist, and my best friend hates me."

" Well what about your mom did she know where you were?"

" Ha. Yea right my moms off in a bar drinking herself to death somewhere." Brooke replied sarcastically.

" I'm Sorry I didn't know." Luke looked at her surprised.

" It's ok we all have are dysfunctional families."

" Yea you could say that again."

Brooke looked up at him surprised " you have a dysfunctional family?"

" Let's just say it's about as screwed up as yours."

" What's wrong with your family?"

" How bout this, when your ready to tell me about your past I'll tell you about mine."

" Ok deal." Brooke smirked

" So I was thinking maybe you and Emma could pick me up from practice tomorrow, and we could go out to dinner?" Luke asked

" I'm up for that, but make sure my dad isn't around."

" I will make sure princess." Luke joked and Brooke stuck her tongue out at him.

The next afternoon Luke was getting ready for practice when the doorbell rang. He opened the door to find Nathan, Hales, and Jamie. Who almost ran him over as they came in the house.

" Well hey guys why don't you come in? Thanks Luke that's nice of you to invite us in." Luke said to himself

" Talking to yourself again Bro." Nathan asked sarcastically, which earned him a glare.

" Why are you here Hales?" Luke asked

" Um because Brooke invited me and Jamie to hang while you two are at practice."

" She did, did she."

" Yes I did, do you have problem with that?" Brooke asked coming down the stairs.

" No I don't. I just thought you would check with me before you invite people over."

" O. I'm sorry boss. How incredibly rude that was of me. Next time I'll be sure and ask you if your sister-in law, and nephew can come over." She said sarcastically.

" That'd be great. Thanks." He said smiling at her

" Is it just me or is Luke flirting with Brooke?" Haley asked Nate

" It's just you." He replied back laughing earning himself a punch.

"God, can no one in this family take a joke?" Nate said rubbing his arm

" Alright Bro lets go I think hales is PMSing." Nate said

" Yea lets go. Hey don't forget to pick me up." Luke said pointing to Brooke

" I won't."

Haley, Brooke, Jamie , and Emma had spent the afternoon at the park together. Brooke had invited Haley and Jamie to dinner, but Haley said she couldn't. Making up some lame excuse so Brooke, Emma, and Luke could have a family dinner alone.

Brooke sat in her car waiting for Lucas to come out. She thought since Nate had been out 15 minuets ago that he would have been out a while ago, but he wasn't.

"Broowkie wherews Daddy? I's hungwry." She said with a curios look on her face from the back seat.

Brooke hesitated

" I don't know sweetie, but lets go in and see."

Brooke got out of the car, and then grabbed Emma out from the backseat. She carried Emma into the gym and the looked around to see if she could find Luke. No luck.

Brooke was about to turn around and go back to the car to wait, when she heard a door open, and two people talking. She looked up to see if it was Luke. Sure enough out walked Luke. She smiled at him, but frowned when she noticed the nervous look on his face. She looked at him curiously, and then got the same nervous look on her face when her dad came out from the same room Luke had been in.

It was like time stood still. No one moved. Brooke stared at her dad, her dad stared at her, and Luke stared at Brooke. Luke looked nervous, Brooke looked scared, and her dad just looked shocked.

It was about ten minuets before anyone said anything they were all brought out of there thoughts, by Emma's little voice.

" Broowkie we fownds daddy can's we gows now. I's hungrwy ."

Brooke stared at Emma for a minuet before Luke came and took Emma from her.

" Baby girl why don't we go wait in the car for Brooke." Luke said quietly and then looked back at Brooke.

Brooke stared at him scared. He just gave her a look of reassurance before walking out the gym doors.

Brooke stared back at her dad. He stared at her for a second before walking past her and out the gym doors himself.

Brooke just stayed in the same spot for a minuet trying not to be disappointed. Before walking out the gym doors and getting into the car.

" You ok." Luke asked Brooke gently

" Yea, I know I shouldn't have expected him to say anything, but it doesn't make it hurt any less." She said quietly.

" Hey." He said lifting her chin up

" Don't feel bad. You just have to give him time. Remember he hasn't seen you in 4 years."

" I know, and I know he was to shocked to say anything, but its like he didn't even remember me."

" Give it time. Hey how bout we go get some dinner and forget about this for awhile. There's a little girl in the back seat dieing from hunger." He said smiling

She smiled, and looked in the back seat to see Emma waiting patiently.

" Ok lets go eat. Whatever happens; happens and we'll deal with it tomorrow."

" Ok. Whose ready for dinner." Luke asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

" I's am." Emma raised her hand high

Brooke and Lucas just looked at each other laughed.


	4. chapter 5

Hey Guys,

To start out I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a extremely long time. With that being said I have been working on the story, but I re-wrote the first couple chapters. So starting after June 11 I will be re posting the new version of the old chapters and I will continue to finish my story on a regular basis. If you guys can just hold on till then that would be great. Thanks for all the awesome reviews!

Sincerely,

Treehilllove08


End file.
